Secret and love II
by KIRA Mistres of Fortune
Summary: Now that Jou and Seto or together they discover that Seto for been a full Demon in going to have Jou baby. Can they survive or will this be the End Of SETO!,Ps. i change my name for idiots don't accuse me of placing myself in the fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

_Once the entire group was in their home Seto and Jou went back to the mansion and went to bed. However unknown to them that a man was planning something evil, something so evil that could kill Jou. And that man was Jou Father…_

Kaiba Mansion The next day

Seto woke up at 4:40 am that day, he felt clam, happy and content next to his mate. Looking at his right he see his puppy sleeping with the cutest look, He was mumbling about something and he had his tongue out kind of like a dog dreaming about a bone. That made the CEO Laugh softly waking up him lover.

"Good morning pup"

"Good morning Luv"

"Had a Nice dream ne?" Ask Seto smirking at his lover confuse face. "Yeah I was dreaming about you why?" responded the puppy not know that he talked in his sleep.

"Really pup, then I most have be good to make you mumble a oh yeah while your tongue was out drooling on my bed" Once Seto finish he saw the deep dark red color that toke over Jou face, kissing the boy on his forehead before he could say anything.

"**Seto, Mokuba, Jou time for your meal. Now get up or go hungry"** Said Lucia from the dinner table and with that the two boys, Mokuba and the vampire got ready and when to eat.

Later at School

Seto could not stop growling when girl got close to his Jou he knew that his love was hot, but did the girls need to say it ever 5 minutes, it was driving the CEO angry, he is very close to ripping the girl to nothing. Jou was his and no one else. 'My Mate, my mate, my mate' was the only thing that went throw the demon mind. Seto was glad the bell rang before one of those girls jump his lover. Jou sat right next to Seto, he normally sat behind the boy but he want to be next to him. This cause for Seto to smile a real smile which causes a lot of students the desire to run for their lives, ignoring the student stupidity Seto looked at his lover and saw a girl was going to walk up to the blonde so he did the only thing he could think of, turning to look at his pup Seto call for him. "Pup, you forgot to give me something this morning" and just when Jou looked at Seto to ask what he forgot to give he found himself in a tender, soft, slow kiss with the other boy. Soon the kiss turn to a lustful on, their tongues made war, as both boys had trouble letting go of the other.

Just then Mr. Rou walk into the class room drinking his morning coffee, He end up choking on it and dropping his mug making the hot coffee fall on his new white shirt.

Hearing the mug crash the two boy stop kissing and smile at each other. "Sorry Luv, it will never happen again." With that said Jou kiss Seto check before turning to pull out his things. Once class started Jou and Seto find they staring at each other, Jou was smiling and Seto smirking, they both where in cloud 9. At lunch time Seto got all Jou wanted for lunch and he made sure it was just the way Jou liked it. Jou sat next to Seto as he chat with his friend while his lover did some work, once in a while Seto would join the talking but only to correct Jou or to make a comment. Later that day Jou was in the mansion doing some homework while Seto was at work, Mokuba was at a friends house doing a project and Vincent was out with some old friend he had not see in over 50 years, and as for Lucia she was checking out some of Seto restaurants to see if she could get a job. So that meant Jou was all alone except for the maid and the butler, and it is like been alone.

By 6:00 pm he heard some noise so he went to check it out when he got to the living room he found a maid out cold and the butler tided up on the floor, Jou ran to him and tried to untied him but the only thing he got to untied was the taped on the poor mans mouth before the man screams look out and Jou kick away form the man. Jou could smell alcohol very strong alcohol it was choking his sensitive senses. When the pup looked up he saw his father, he could only think of one thing 'RUN' and he did. A few Minute later Mokuba walk into the mansion only to find all the maids and the butler tided up in the living room and what sound like screaming and running up stairs. Been as smart at he was he used his demon powers to take all the workers to the safe-room. It was made just for if the mansion was attack or if something happens they is food and all one would need to survive for weeks once that was done, he called his brother.

"Mokuba, thank god you called I am in a meeting and" before he could finish Mokuba spoke.

"Seto, help some on in the mansion and who ever it is a chasing Jou and attack the maids and the butler. Help do something" before the boy could say anything else a scream was heard from Mokuba and some to people fighting.

"Well, well you most be Kaiba little bro, I am going to kill you kid"

"Dad leave Mokuba alone, I go with you just stop hurting this people please"

"Shut the hell up boy, I am going to make you wish you never ran to the Kaiba, I am going to make you and this brat scream"

After the line went dead, Seto anger was grew until he could not take it any more and with out really thinking he ran to his house at top dragon demon speed. He was so fast people just felt a rush of wind go by.

Back at the mansion Jou was getting in the way when his dad tried to hit Mokuba as the boy tried to untie himself so he could help the puppy. "Look at you Jou; you are nothing but a mutt. Do you really think that boy care about you, he just wants a good fuck then he throw you out to the street with the rest of the mutt out there, where you belong, boy. I however want you around, you a good slave and a good fuck so I will keep you boy, however you will be punish for this kid." Said the man, looking at the sacred Kaiba, "As for you boy, you will be the message for your bother, to never take what is mine.", Mokuba panic when The man went top grab him, however Jou kick him hard making the man turn to him, Mokuba toke that as a sign to run off to the safe-room. Jou ran after him lucky both boys got inside and close the door on time. Joey Bang on the door screaming to his son to come out or else. Mokuba used the inside phone to call the police while the Butler and the maids began to work on Jou cut that where bleeding badly however he will be fine specially now that he is a half demon, however they knew Seto was going to blow when he finds his lover like this.

As time when by the group tried to relax but they could still hear the man trying to work his way inside the room, but they where not worry, they all knew no one could brake in to room., soon after they could hear the growls of a very unpleased Dragon demon and the screams of Joey, Jou dad, from the other side of the door. Soon blood was smelled by Jou and Mokuba they knew it was human and not Seto. However they did heard Seto Scream out in great pain and then the door open, Jou shaking in fear thinking that it was his dad but when he smelled Seto he cried out and jump on the CEO.

"Seto, god I am happy it you. I was so scared, he tried to hurt Mokuba and he almost kills the maids to shut me up. Oh, Seto please don't leave me, please." Beg the pup as the dragon hold him tight.

"It ok Jou, I am hear." Repeated the dragon trying to clam his lover down, and at the same time thanking the gods he got that room made or he knew that he would have lost not only Mokuba and Jou but is only loyal savants. By dinner time the cops was gone with Joey, He was not dead but he was sent to the hospital, and the living room and all the room that where trash where fix, Seto had finish his work, and Jou was relax knowing that his dad was going to jail and he was to live with Seto, The blonde did not know how his lover did it specially that fast but he did not give a dam, he was not Seto and that all he wanted. The family was sitting at dinner completely content with the outcome.

_Ok done, if I get good amount of reviews I will post the lemon and it be a good one with a surprise in it too. However if not I just skip it, so it up to you guy and trust me when I say it will be good._


	2. Chapter 2

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_It ok Jou, I am hear." Repeated the dragon trying to clam his lover down, and at the same time thanking the gods he got that room made or he knew that he would have lost not only Mokuba and Jou and is only loyal savants. By dinner time the cops were gone with Joey, He was not dead but he was sent to the hospital, and the living room and all the room that where trash where fix, Seto had finish his work, and Jou was relax knowing that his dad was going to jail and he was to live with Seto, The blonde did not know how his lover did it specially that fast but he did not give a dam, he was with Seto and that all he wanted. The family was sitting at dinner completely content with the outcome._

"**My Mate"**

After Dinner, Seto and Jou where in the study room trying to relax but something was bugging Seto, Jou could tell by the way his lover stare into space with a very unpleased face.

"Love, what wrong. If it about me you can see I am ok, plus you said so yourself I am a half demon, I heal fast." Said Jou stopping what ever his Seto was thinking about.

"Jou, it not that love, it what I read in file after the cops where gone. Your dad is American and so that make you half American, but you don't have an American name or last name. I don't get it love you should have your father name yet you don't." Seto was still looking into space as he spoke but he looked at Jou when he felt him freeze next to him. "Jou what wrong?" Ask the dragon.

"Seto, My real name is Joey Wheeler Jr. not Katsuya Jounouchi. When my mom left with my sister I stop using my real name. I found a nice guy that worked in the Gov and got him to change my name but soon after he die of a heart attack. I also cut my hair the way I have it to day, Seto I did not wish to be my dad copy, I was afraid I would turn into him if I had that name." by the time Jou was done he was crying hard. Seen how upset his lover got Seto mentally kick himself 'Nice one Seto, you just had to wonder about the dam name. You and the desire to know it all brought pain to your puppy' Said a voice in his head, thinking fast Seto come up with only one way to make Jou stop crying, so he kissed him poring all his love into the kiss, to show that nothing matter in the world but him. The kiss was slow and tender, but as Jou desperately beg for more the kissed became hotter and more passionate. Soon Jou was on his back with Seto on top of him the kiss still not broken. Seto and Jou tongue where not fighting but where making love to one other. As the kiss become more intense both boys where become hotter and hornier then they would like to admit.

**Ok people you know the rules, you have to be 17 or 18 year old to see what next, if you don't like boy and boy then run, run for you life. If you like to see to boys go at it then keep reading.**

The kiss soon had to end, even demons need air. When both boy stop the kiss they gaps and stared at each other eyes, Jou was blushing had as Seto just smile a real true sexy smile, making his puppy shiver with desire. Seto was going to say something, but all that came out was a growl as the blonde rub himself with Seto. 'Dam it, I can't think well when Jou do this, it driving me crazy' Seto could not hold it in any more with out regret got up and caring Jou to there bedroom.

Once both boy where there Seto laid his lover in bed, walked back to the door, he closed it and lock it. Once that was done he turns to his lover and gave him the darkest yet sexiest smirk which made the pup whimper with need. Seto slowly toke off his shirt and threw it some where unknown to them, after that he walk up to the bed and got on top of his lover. This made his lover blush a deep red. Jou knowing how horny he was looked away from his dragon as if trying to hide from him "Don't hide love, I think you are the most beautiful person I ever seen." Said Seto as he grab Jou chin and made him lock eye with him. Soon Jou found himself making out again with his lover. But when Seto tried to take Jou shirt off, the pup push his away afraid of what would happen.

"Jou it ok you don't have to, if you don't want to but you have to tell me." Said Seto in a very soft voice

"Oh, Seto I want to, I really want to but…" However before Jou could finish Seto had a idea, so he moved them so Jou was on top of him.

"How about the first time you are on top, I really don't give a dam who is on top Jou all that matter is that I love you and you love me." Said Seto

Jou just stared at his dragon, he knew Seto was the Alfa/seme but he would let go of that just to be with him, that told Jou that they are equals and that he really loves him. Seto on the other hand was blushing, he knew that as much as he had dream of taking his puppy he also wanted to be taken by the pup. Seto was going to say something to get his puppy to do something, however he words never came out as he felt his puppy suck on his neck.

Jou was kissing, licking and sucking on his dragon neck, but soon he moved his lips lower becoming addicted to his lover taste.

When Jou found one of Seto nipples he gave it a hard bite but then he toke the pain away by licking it and sucking it. This cause Seto to arch his back and cries out from the painful pleaser he got. Seto could not believe it felt this good for some on to play with him the way Jou was. Soon Jou move to the other nipple while with his other hand he rub and pinch the other one. Seto was moaning and growling as Jou kept sucking his chest. Soon Jou began to move lower kissing all the skin he could find. When Jou reach Seto pants he stop and pull away just a little bit just to see how his lover was. He smirks when he saw how Seto was visibly aroused through his pants. Jou gently placed his hand on Seto's member through his pants and boxers. He hesitantly cupped him, moving his hand against Seto's arousal so that pleasing friction was created. Seto moaned and pressed against Jou's hand for more. Jou rubbed Seto's erection gently through the restricting fabric until Seto cried out in pleaser. Jou looked up at his love to see that he was begging him to continue.

Jou unbutton his love and pull down his pants, noting that his boxers were wet with excited moisture. Jou was almost painfully hard just from the sight of his lover in heat. The smell of Seto's arousal was driving him crazy. He descended to lick the damp bulge gently, stroking his love's length with his tongue through the thin fabric. Seto winced and moaned softly, hips trembling in pleasure. The friction of the wet fabric rubbing against his tender skin brought his stiffness to its peak, and he panted Jou's name in euphoria.

Smile at his handy work Jou finally pull his lover boxers away and threw them some place unknown to them with out any care in the world.

Taking a good look at his love length, it was wet, red and piss off, begging for his touch but mostly begging for his mouth. Seto was surprise to know that Jou had an incredible sex-drive for someone that was abuse, but he was glad Jou was able to forget the pass. Seto moaned loudly in surprise as Jou took the tip of his arousal into his hot mouth. Seto could not take it more he lost control and cried out, however he was surprise to see he had not cum when he looked down he saw his lover was looking at him with a very evil smirk and that he was holding the base of his member hard not letting him cum. Seto whimper with need.

"You look hot, in you half demon form" growl Jou out but before Seto could respond to that Jou kissed him hard on the lips. Seto then saw that in his lost of control he had turn into his demon form. When Jou pull away he looked at his lover blushing hard and in a shy matter. "Seto would you undress me?" was the question take came out of the blonde however no words where said from the dragon only action as he undress the boy. Seto was going to lay on his back however Jou had grab him and turn him around making be on all 4. He slowly kissed from the back of Seto neck until he reach his butt, parting the dragon's cheeks with his fingers and plunging his rigid tongue into the boy's squeaky clean portal. Said Dragon threw his head back and scream "Puppy". Eh could not believe that his lover licking him there it felt dirty, kinky and very good. "Puppy please, you killing me here, fuck me dam it." Growl out the CEO he really did not mean to curse but it felt so good. Seto's body convulsed with unrelenting pleasure. Nothing he had ever experienced felt as good as having Jou's tongue up his ass. Fortunately, for Seto, Jou had turned into his half demon from and it had an exceptionally long tongue.

Jou thrust his hard, fleshy muscle in and out of the boy faster and faster and faster, thrashing wildly inside the boy's vibrating inner walls with each plunge, stopping to tickle the outer ring of muscle, rimming, and tongue fucking him. Soon Jou pull out and use his finger to prepare his lover. Once he knew Seto was ready he places his cock in the opening. "Ready love" asks the puppy only to hear a whimper in return.

After applying a generous amount of lube to his engorged length, Jou repositioned himself between Seto's spread cheeks. Jou licked his lips impatiently and husked, "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Jou slowly began penetrating Seto's outer ring of muscle, pushing forward even though the boy's body protested. Seto felt a slight burning as Jou breeched his entrance, however, once the bulbous head was through the teen felt only pleasure as Jou's large cock filled him. As his anal walls molded around Jou's shaft, he could feel every vein pulsing with life against his inner flesh. All the teen could think of was that he wanted more, needed more. With thinking Seto push back on his lover stealing a moan out of him. Soon both boys where pushing, moaning, growling as the pace grew with each trust.

"Jou fuck me harder, I need you my mate." Said Seto That comment pulled Jou out of his own euphoric haze and with a sinister grin on his face he howl like a wild animal, Pushing into his lover faster and harder then before. Seto wanted it rough and because Jou was so out in his own little world, he had no reservations in giving Seto exactly what he wanted. Gripping Seto's hips tightly, Jou slammed inside Seto hard, fucking him with demon force in and out of the boy, hitting Seto's sweet spot with each forceful slammed.

Seto threw his head back screaming loudly, "Jou please, oh god Jou"

However he was not the only scream out loud "Seto, oh god to hot, tight. SETO"

Both boy where losing it fast, Seto Threw his head back one more time and cried out his lover name as he came. "Jou" as Jou slammed himself one last time and howled out Seto named. As both still cum Jou bit Seto neck marking him his mate.

**Ok you can look now, it over. If safe for real it not a tick. **

The next morning Seto woke up and stared at his love next to him. He moved to kiss the puppy only to find that his neck hurt. 'Oh my god, Jou mark me, he mark me. We are mate now' Smiling at his sleeping lover he said "I love you, my mate, and my puppy"

"I love you too, my mate" responded the pup. Seto looked down "I thought you where sleeping pup"

"I was but I woke up when you said I love you my mate."

_Ok I am done, wow I think that was the best Lemon I have done. Yay me!!! Oh I did it this good because a lot pick this as there fav story and me as there fav writer so to those thanks, I never knew I was good let alone that good. I hope you all enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,  
_

_Hi this is Lucia... i just want to say i am so sorry this is taking so long... however i am not in the mental state to write a good story. for thoes who have read this chaper.. before it became a lettler to you all know that from a almost decent spelling it went to WTF was she thinking and from a god plot to... i don't get it..._

_However i just want you all to understand that i am going to a very hard time.. My father has a tumer (tomer, however you it speel in english), my uncle lost his mind and is in a mental hospital and my grandfather is also in the hospital and finaly me and my brother have fallen into drepression... For the time been until thing get better and so do i the story will be stop for now... I will rpomise this... i will nto give up on my story for i know many of you love it so far... and it not right to just stop just because i have a few bump on the road..._

_Ps... Thanks a lot for all the review... and ideas guys and i am so sorry._

_You sweet writer VampLucia_


	4. the real chap 3

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

_The next morning Seto woke up and stared at his love next to him. He moved to kiss the puppy only to find that his neck hurt. 'Oh my god, Jou mark me, he mark me. We are mate now' Smiling at his sleeping lover he said "I love you, my mate, and my puppy"_

"_I love you too, my mate" responded the pup. Seto looked down "I thought you where sleeping pup" _

"_I was but I woke up when you said I love you my mate."___

"**Seto What?"**

**At school, morning. ****Seto POV: **

I was walking with Jou next to me to our first class… it was funny to see how freak some people where. I guess they not used to see us together even if it been weeks from the moment I told the world I am gay and dating Jou. I stare at my lover as he runs off to his friends which I find are not so bad, one just need to get to know them specially Bakura and Marik. Once we sit down and they all start to talk to Jou, I can feel the sickness get to me again so without Jou knowing where I ran off I run to the bathroom. I end up throw up again. It been like this for weeks I don't know what wrong with me but I don't want Jou to find out that I am sick, knowing how uke my puppy can be he be on me and bugging me for days. I love him and even if it cute how he always worry about me it kind of creepy how much of a wife he can be. Normally I would laugh thinking of Jou as a mother but for some reason to day I love the idea of Jou been a mother. It almost as if I could see him doing all the things. Helping the kid with homework, making dinner, taking care of the kid and all the stuff, without knowing it I sat back down on my desk stared at space. I am woken from my day dream by Honda taping my shoulder.

"Seto, you ok man?"Ask Honda

"Huh, yeah I was just thinking what a cute mother Jou would make?" I reply. At that moment I saw Jou blush and Malik and Yugi giggle. That when I remember what I said.

"Did I said that out loud?" I ask feeling the blush on my face. I saw group burst into laugh before the teacher came in the room and started class. I tried talking to my pup but he keep blushing and looking other place whenever I got close. That went on the whole school time.

A few day went by, and things where not getting better. I got sicker in the morning; I would later eat more than Jou… JOU I eat more than Jou that scared me for a very long time, heck even Jou was freak when he saw me eat that much the first time. I would have ask mother but she been working on all day, Vincent come and go he like a shadow so I don't know where he is, that mean I can't him. I am in the office right now, Jou doing some homework and I am working, I can feel my stomach asking for food again. I give my mate a pleading stare before I see him get up and leave the room. When he comes back he got me a sack we sit down and talk for a bit until for some reason I pass out.

Normal POV:

Jou eyes widen as he see his lover fall to the floor. Picking his lover up he knew one thing to do. So the blond toke his mate home and called Lucia. Said vampire, demon rush he way home when she got there she found Seto on his bed with Jou walking up and down the room mumbling to himself. Without saying a word she drags the blond outside and locks herself with Seto in the room. Time went by and when she finally came out of the room Mokuba, Vincent and Jou where siting in the hallway waiting for what she had to say.

"Well how is he?"Asked Vincent

"Yeah is big bro going to be ok" ask the youngest

Jou did not even ask he ran into the room and sat on the bed next to his lover

"Jou I got good news and bad news" said the woman. When she saw the blond was waiting for her to continue she said…

"The bad news you going to faint once I tell you what I have to say" she saw the boy give her a weird look

"What do you mean faint he alright, right?"Ask the blond

"Yes Jou he is fine, however" said Lucia

"Just tell me" demanded the pup

"Jou, Seto is going to have you baby" once her world left her lips she saw emotion go on the pup face first happy then confuse then he let out s scream before passing out.

"SETO what?" and the blond hit the floor with a tug.

Vincent gave his mate a look before picking up the blond and laying him next to the demon. Grabbing Mokuba's hand he said "come boy, let them rest they are going to need it" once that said they left the room turning off the light and closing the door.

_Ok that it for now, thanks for waiting and understanding… I hope this is better then what I wrote for the 3 chap before._


	5. Chapter 4

Paring Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ Authors

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-**demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_Jou, Seto is going to have you baby" once her world left her lips she saw emotion go on the pup face first happy then confuse then he let out s scream before passing out._

"_SETO what?" and the blond hit the floor with a tug. _

_Vincent gave his mate a look before picking up the blond and laying him next to the demon. Grabbing Mokuba's hand he said "come boy, let them rest they are going to need it" once that said they left the room turning off the light and closing the door._

"**9 month of Seto"**

** month 1 ; ****Lucia POV: **

How I start this well Jou finely know that wrong with Seto both boy are cool with it now let see if they can survive it all. I know that in the end I be the one to end up fixing it, but hey I can at least have fun seen this two one other.

Seto been getting very what the word I can use protective of his belly or should I say aggressive ether way he don't let anyone other than me and Jou touch it not even Mokuba can touch it. I can still remember how he had growl at his lil brother for touching it I had to pull the poor kid away and explain how protective demons are of their babies.

At school he would cut class to eat or make sure no danger comes to his belly. I mean I know he love the idea of been a dad, one can even tell he going to have the child he only one month in to this.

I am doing my best not to loss I temper, oh here he comes I wonder what he wants now?

"Seto baby what wrong?" I ask

"I am getting FAT!" he said with the most disgusted face I ever seen on him.

"Aww that can't be true let me see" he take of the shirt and I can't help but giggle.

"You see I am getting FAT" he screams now, "Aww Seto dear you're not getting fat the baby is starting to for in you. So you will grow a little that all." I tell him with the sweetest smile I can make.

**Month 4**

Wow as time fly, his 4 month now and one can really tell he has a belly. Wait a minute that belly too big for him to be 4 month and going to have one baby. Fear grips me faster than I can kill so I grab Seto and we both go to the hospital with Vincent and Jou only to find out his going to have twins. Seto is over joy but Jou did not take it too well which let him to pass out and for Seto to run off crying. Some time letter when Jou wake up I tell him to talk to his mate before he do something stupid. Once things are clam we all go home. Once their Vincent goes to do his thing I go off to work and Joe and Seto go to do their homework. I am still worry; male demons can only have one child at a time so this is very bad all the male demons I know that had twins die giving birth. However I dare not say anything that month from now and I am not really sure if that going to happen to my son plus it too early to worry the family with something likes this. However I will go find information to make sure we don't lose Seto.

/Sorry for this take so long and sorry for this been so short but i had actule lost my Pc and i had to Rewrite the hole thing but i am back and sson i fhinish this story/


	6. Chapter 5

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ Authors

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_I am still worry; male demons can only have one child at a time so this is very bad all the male demons I know that had twins die giving birth. However I dare not say anything that month from now and I am not really sure if that going to happen to my son plus it too early to worry the family with something likes this. However I will go find information to make sure we don't lose Seto."_

"**9 month of Seto II"**

**Lucia POV: **

On this 5 month a lot have happen but the worse got to be the fact that my Son Seto Kaiba is going to have twins, the whole idea of twins make ma and Vincent shiver in fear in our long half immortal lives we have met many male demons that can give birth and there is a reason why the gift is meant for woman and not male, a male demon and in some very rare cases male human can have one child and just one child at a time. To find that my Seto is carrying twins only means one thing he will live until he give birth, that how it has always been and I am afraid that it shall be the cases. As I stare at the two young boys in the baby store so happy shopping for the future babies I sick feeling hit me, and I start to cry, Vincent who is next to me force me to leave making sure the boys don't see us. "Lucia, you got to control yourself their nothing that can be done" he growls at me. I can't help but growl back "he is my son there's got to be something we can do" We were just about to go into a fight when the boy walk to us and tell us to go.

Once we reach the house me and Vincent hit the secret library to find if there a way to save Seto. After 5 hours of empty searching I can heard screaming coming from upstairs so I run to the dining room only to find Seto in one of his I am going to kill you mood, he was arguing with the chef accusing the poor old man of trying to kill him and his babies for pork was not a good thing to feed to give to a pregnant person, this made me laugh out loud I should have never let him see all those videos I think they are full of lies Jou and I have to intervene before Seto rips the old man head off soon after we all sit for dinner. I start to fill the tension in the room, I know Seto knows we are hiding something important to him so I could feel his stare and I could hear Vincent growling, I knew that we could not keep the secret from them forever. I wonder how long we could avoid the subject before I crack.

As the week went by Seto end up firing his secretary for been to noise and ask me to be his right hand in the company, I knew that their where reason beyond the company for in which he ask me to help him, I could almost hear myself confess my fears, but one thing Seto did not know and was better of not knowing was that I was train in the art of ninja I could die and never say a word of what I knew. I saw him working on his laptop but once in a while he would look at me and his eyes beg me to tell him what I knew, what I was working so hard on. 4 more weeks past and I was on my point of mother mode, but I was surprise that I did not had the need to tell Seto he found out on his own which brought out a big fight. He was freaking out completely, screaming and kicking, Jou and Vincent had to hold him down until he let out all his fears and pain in tears and screams, We all knew that now that the secret was out that the next few month will be one hell of a bad trip, and I knew that if I did not find a way to help my son it will have a tragic end.

**Jou**** POV:**

The days went by and we were working very hard to keep Seto Calm and to find a way to save him and my pups from dying, I was scared out of my mind but I dare not say it Seto was losing it, Vincent was in a aggressive mood and Lucia I can't say much about her he been gone for day talking to demons and some doctors trying to see if something good would turn up, Yugi found out about the panic and ran to Yami whom seems to do whatever it take to see Yugi happy so he also helping out the rest of the gang been helping me with Seto but we all fear how this will end.

For some Reason Seto stop talking to me, I think he blames me for all this and in a way I blame myself, if he made love to me that night and not the other way around this would all be my happy ending, I know I am stress out for god sake I am talking to myself at this point, the last thing my Koi said to me is still haunting my mind I remember waking at night finding Seto crying and the next thing he said was "I was counting the days until I would have a full family now I find myself counting the day until my Death" those words broke my heart. We got to do something… and jet we all fear that there's nothing that we can do.


End file.
